passing by
by Bryan Andrew Cho
Summary: Siwon tiba-tiba mendapat surat dari Kyuhyun yang sudah lama menghilang, memintanya untuk menjaga Kibum, dan bukan salah Siwon bila akhirnya dia tertarik pada sosok malaikat yang dititipkan sang adik padanya!
1. letter

**CHAPTER 1**

.

Angin malam berhembus pelan, cukup dingin untuk membuat seseorang untuk tak berada di luar ruangan saat itu tapi bedaHalnya Seorang namja yang tampak masih asik bergelung dengan berbagai macam berkas yang tesusun rapi di atas mejanya, jendela ruang kerjanya yang terbuka tak terlalu dihiraukannya sampai sebuah hembusan angin yang cukup kencang masuk dan menerbangkan beberapa kertas di atas mejanya.

"aish." Sedikit mengerutu karena merasa pekerjaanya sedikit tergangu karena ulah sang angin, dengan sedikit malas ditutupnya jendela ruang kerjanya tanpa sempat menegadahkan kepalanya ke langit menikmati langit malam yang indah atau sejenak melihat pemandangan di luar apartemennya yang indah di kala malam hari, sepertinya tak cukup ada waktu untuk menikmati semua itu.

Mata elangnya beralih pada beberapa kertas yang bercecer di lantai dan mulai memunggutinya satu persatu.

"eh, apa ini?" perhatiannya tertuju pada sebuah amplop putih di atas mejanya, yang baru sempat terlihat olehnya ketika hendak menaruh kembali kertas-kertas yang dipunggutnya tadi.

Tak ada yang special dari amplop itu hanya sebuah amplop putih yang mungkin berisi surat iseng tanpa nama pengirim dan hanya tertera alamatnya saat ini, tak ingat kapan dia menerima surat itu dan tiba-tiba amplop putih itu ada disana entahlah lagipula namja itu tak terlalu mau ambil pusing memikirkannya.

Direbahkan tubuhnya di sebuah sofa yang berada di sudut ruangan, merenggangkan sedikit ototnya yang pegal sambil sesekali menerawang isi amplop putih itu seolah dapat memberinya jawaban tanpa harus membuka dan melihat isi amplop tersebut.

Sret.. akhirnya dia memutuskan merobek amplop tersebut dan membaca isinya.

_**Siwon hyung ini aku kyuhyun.**_

_**saat ini aku sedang berada dalam misi berbahaya dan aku tak sempat menceritakan detailnya.**_

_**Datang ke rumah kita di Mokpo secepatnya setelah kau membaca surat ini,**_

_**Cari seseorang bernama Kim Kibum dan tolong jaga dia sampai aku menjemputnya.**_

_**Ini permintaan pertama dan terakhir adikmu.**_

_**Hanya kau yang bisa aku percaya.**_

_**gaemgyu**_

"gaemgyu?" gumam Siwon mengucap nama sang pengirim surat, dia yakin surat itu asli karena bagaimanapun dia tau bahwa yang tau nama panggilannya gaemgyu hanya dia dan seorang yang dipanggilnya dengan nama itu yang tak lain adalah Kyuhyun.

_**Flashback on**_

"_BAGAIMANA KAU BISA MEMINTAKU MERAWAT ANAK HARAMMU ITU, HAH?!" teriak tuan Choi pada sosok yeoja yang tengah bersimpuh di dekat kakinya tak lain adalah istrinya sendiri._

"_mianhe.. mianhe..mianhe.." hanya kata itu yang bisa terlontar dari bibir merah nyonya Choi disela isak tangisnya, masih memohon pengampunan pada sang suami yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan berang._

"_appa..appa.. lihat Kyu mendapat piala lagi." teriak seorang namja bersurai ikal sambil berlari memasuki rumahnya dengan menentang sebuah piala berukuran besar, dibelakangnya sang hyung hanya bisa tersenyum maklum menyikapi sikap sang adik._

_Keduanya terbelalak kaget ketika sampai di ruang keluarga rumah mereka, hampir semua barang disana tak berada di tempatnya lagi bahkan beberapa guci dan vas yang pecah berserakan di lantai._

"_aa..ada apa ini?" Tanya Siwon entah pada siapa saat mendapati keadaan rumahnya yang biasanya selalu damai dan menyenangkan berubah menjadi sangat mengerikan?_

_**Flashback off**_

Siwon menghela nafasnya berat, hari itu adalah saat terakhir dia melihat sang dongsae yang lebih memilih pergi berkelana ketimbang diusir oleh sang appa.

.

.

Siwon keluar dari dalam mobilnya, matanya menatap ke sebuah mansion indah meski usianya sudah terbilang cukup tua. Ia membayangkan adiknya yang tinggal disini selama ini, Siwon merasa bodoh karena selama ini melupakan tempat ini untuk mengetahui keberadaan adiknya, mungkin karena mereka hanya pernah berkunjung sekali kesini dan itupun saat mereka masih di duduk di taman kanak-kanak. Singkatnya, Siwon tak ingat tempat ini jika saja surat dari Kyuhyun tak menyasar ke apartemennya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Siwon masuk ke halaman mansion yang memang tak berpagar, matanya sesekali melirik kekanan dan kirinya mencoba mencari seseorang yang mungkin ditemuinya di halaman. Siwon hendak mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu tapi di urungkannya karena melihat kondisi pintu yang sedkit terbuka yang artinya tidak terkunci.

Perlahan Siwon melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke mansion. Aneh pikirnya, karena tak ada sarang laba-laba atau semacamnya yang menghiasi diding atau langit-langit disana malah terkesan tanpa debu dan seolah ada seseorang yang memang sengaja membersihkannya setiap hari.

Berarti benar ada seseorang yang tinggal bersama Kyuhyun selama ini, mengingat sifat Kyuhyun yang terlalu cuek pada lingkungan sekitar dan tak terlalu mengutamakan kebersihan apalagi kerapian. Siwon sedikit tersenyum membayangkan adiknya yang sibuk bermain game dengan segala camilan yang berserakan di disekitarnya

Siwon kembali menelusurike dalam. Di Ujung ada sebuah ruang baca yang langsung menghadap halaman belakang, meski dikatakan mansion sebenarnya tempat itu tak tampan seperti kastil atau sesuatu yang seram seperti itu, bisa dikatakan mirip sebuah rumah mewah mengingat keberadaanya di tengah hutan.

"siapa kau?" sebuah suara menginturpsi kegiatan Siwon yang sedang wisata keliling rumah, dengan tenang Siwon menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara yang mengintrupsinya tadi. Tampak di depannya seorang yeoja dengan kaus putih panjang dengan rambut panjang sebahu menatapnya curiga, ditangannya sudah tergengam pemukul baseball yang rasanya pasti sangat sakit bila bersentuhan dengan kulit Siwon secara kasar.

Seorang yeoja? Apa dia seseorang yang dimaksudkan Kyuhyun untuk dititipkan pada Siwon?

"apa kau Kim Kibum?" tanya Siwon pelan, yeoja itu menurunkan tongkat baseball yang tadi di acuhkannya di depan wajah Siwon dengan posisi kuda-kuda yang cukup membuat orang di depannya sedikit bergidik ngeri.

"Siwon hyung.?"

Siwon mengangguk sementara yeoja itu masih menatapnya dengan sedikit senyum yang menawan, lihat—bahkan seorang Choi Siwon hampir berbulshing ria dikarenakannya.

"mianhe hyung tadi aku sudah berlaku tak sopan padamu."

"tak apa aku paham kalau kau waspada, lagipula kau hanya tinggal sendiri dan apa hubunganmu dengan adikku? Kenapa kau memanggilku hyung?" serentetan pertanyaan itu mengalir lancar dari bibir Siwon, bahkan namja dengan dimple itu tak menyangka dirinya akan terlihat sangat cerewet setelah bertemu yeoja manis ehmm—misterius ini.

"Kim Kibum imnida, aku istrinya Cho, eh.. Choi Kyuhyun."

Siwon hanya melongo mendengar pernyataan dari bibir merah kissable milik Kibum.

Kyuhyun? Adiknya yang berumur 3 tahun lebih muda dari dirinya itu sudah punya istri? Bahkan Siwon saja belum mempunyai seorang yeojachingu.

"Kyu sebelum ini bilang bahwa aku akan dititipkan pada Siwon hyung sampai dia kembali dan mungkin aku akan merepotkanmu untuk beberapa hari ini hyung."

Lagi-lagi Siwon hanya melongo, jadi benarkah dia sungguh akan tinggal satu atap dengan yeoja cantik yang notabene adalah istri adiknya sendiri? Disebut apa semua ini.?

"aku akan mengambil tasku dahulu hyung," kibum melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam menuju kamarnya sementara Siwon masih terpaku pada sosok yang menurutnya mirip bidadari yang langsung berhasil mencuri hatinya.

"oh ya hyung." Kibum membalikan badannya dan menatap Siwon yang masih mematung di tempatnya, "aku ini namja makanya aku memanggimu hyung." sambung Kibum dengan senyum yang sukses membuat Siwon mimisan.

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!" teriak Siwon setelah sadar dengan apa yang baru saja di ucapkan Kibum.

**.**

**.**

**Hallo.. bawa FFn baru nih..**

**Apa layak lanjut? Semoga FFn yang ini ga bakal ngaret lagi kaya yang lainnya. Bwahahahahaaaa**

**Lanjut atau lanjutkan?**

**Review?**


	2. pabbo namja

**Terima kasih buat reader yang udah sempetin review,**

**Hanya itulah penyemangat Author buat berkarya ^^**

**.**

**~Happy reading~**

**.**

**chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

"WUAAAAAAAAAAAA…" teriakan membahana terdengar ke seluruh apartemen Siwon, namja tampan yang kini masih berkutat dengan pekerjaannya itu kembali menghela nafas lelah,

BRUAKK..

PRANKK.

JDUARRR…

Baiklah, kali ini Siwon tak bisa hanya tinggal diam, sebaiknya dia harus segera menyelesaikan masalah-masalah lain yang akan terus ditimbulkan Kibum sejak pertama kali menapakkan kakinya di sana.

"APA-APAAN INI?" teriak Siwon syok melihat keadaan ruang tengahnya yang kini tak berbeda jauh dari kapal pecah, kemana ruang tengahnya yang selama ini selalu dijaga kerapian dan kebersihannya setiap hari?

Bantal kursi bertebaran, sofa yang sudah tak berada di tempatnya semula dan Siwon makin melotot tajam menyaksikan penampakan paling seram yang pernah dilihatnya,

Disana di sudut yang memunculkan sedikit asap, Kristal kesayangannya berada di tengah televise lcdnya yang sudah tergolek tak berdaya di lantai tanpa suara dan memar serta retak pada layar, dan semi dewa jaken bahkan mp4 playernya ikut menjadi korban kekerasan manusia primitive yang kini tengah menyembunyikan dirinya di balik sofa.

"yak, Kim Kibum apa yang kau lakukan?"

"APA KAU GILA?" Siwon sedikit terperanjat mendapati Kibum yang malah berbalik membentaknya marah,

"apa maksudmu?"

"SINGA PELIHARAANMU ITU HAMPIR SAJA MEMAKANKU TADI.!"

"Singa apa? Aku tak memelihara apapun?"

"kau memeliharanya dalam kotak hitam itu tapi aku tak tau kemana dia pergi, dia hilang sewaktu aku lempari tadi." Ucap Kibum kesal sambil menunjuk kea rah televisi tak berdosa yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi penghuni pasar loak.

Siwon bahkan hampir menangis lebay mendengar ucapan Kibum,

"Tuhan.. ini bencana." ucap Siwon melankolis sambil mengacak rambutnya kasar membuat Kibum memutar matanya malas akan tingkah Siwon yang dianggapnya kekanankan.

"hyung mau kemana? Jangan kesana nanti singanya muncul lagi?" Kibum berucap khawatir saat melihat Siwon yang sepertinya hendak berjalan ke arah kotak hitam tempat sang singa tadi berada, meski pada nyatanya namja berdimple itu hanya berusaha untuk membereskan semua kekacauan yang ditimbulkan Kibum.

"aku ingin singa itu memakanku sekarang saja." ucap Siwon sambil menatap nanar mp4 player barunya yang sudah terbelah dua.

"uweeee…ini harganya lima ribu dollar.!" dan sepertinya hanya dalam satu hari Siwon sudah bertingkah sangat ooc dari biasanya atau dia baru memunculkan sifat aslinya yang selama ini selalu ditutupinya? Entahlah, biarkan saja cerita ini bergulir sebagaimana nantinya karena kini Siwon tengah sibuk menangisi pemakaman barang-barang elektronik kesayangannya.

Harusnya dia mengansuransikan semua barang dalam rumahnya meski pada nyatanya hal itu tak mungkin bisa dilakukannya.

.

.

"baiklah, kau tak perlu membantuku memasak. Cukup cuci beras ini dan masukan air sebegini lalu masukkan ke dalam sana dan jangan lupa ditutup." Jelas Siwon sambil menyerahkan wadah penanak nasi pada Kibum yang kini mengannguk mantap seolah baru saja menerima titah dari sang kaisar. Kalau hanya begitu seorang Kibum yang belum pernah sekalipun masuk ke dalam dapur juga tak akan membuat masalah apapun.

Siwon mulai mengiris-iris bawang dan beberapa cabai untuk dicampurkan dengan telur dadar yang akan dibuatnya sebagai menu makan malamnya nanti, sesekali matanya menatap nanar pada kompor listriknya yang malang yang masih saja menghitam bekas dari menu kalbi yang lezat yang seharusnya menjadi menu makan malamnya,

Siwon merasa bodoh karena meminta bantuan Kibum untuk mengawasi kalbi yang sedang dipanaskannya karena dia ada sedikit urusan di belakang, dan benar saja Siwon harus terbirit-birit ke dapur saat hidung mancungnya mencium bau gosong yang dahsyat.

Dia mendapati Kibum yang tersenyum manis sambil meminta maaf karena sudah hampir membakar apartemennya karena namja manis yang menjadi adik iparnya itu tidak mengerti cara mematikan "benda itu", bahkan dia tak tau kalau "benda itu" yang ditunjuknya adalah kompor.

Takkk…takkk..takk..

Siwon dengan kasar mencincang bawang mengingat kejadian beberapa menit lalu, mungkin sebentar lagi tatanan yang menjadi alasnya mungkin juga akan ikut tercincang.

"baunya enak sekali, cepat hyung aku lapar!" teriak Kibum yang kini tengah duduk manis di meja makan sambil menghentakkan sendok dan garpunya di atas meja menimbulka suara kecil berirama yang malah membuat empat sudut siku-siku muncul di kepala Siwon.

"sejak kapan aku jadi pembantu dirumahku sendiri?" gerutu Siwon sambil membawa telur dadar spesialnya ke atas meja makan

"ambil nasinya." Tunjuk Siwon pada Kibum yang kini malah hampir menerkam habis masakan mahakaryanya

"aku?" Tanya Kibum sambil menunjuk hidungnya sendiri, sesekali berkedup seolah apa yang dikatakan Siwon barusan hanyalah candaan semata semoga saja namja tampan itu menarik kembali kata-katanya barusan dan berbelas kasih dengan dirinya yang sudah kelaparan.

"tentu saja kau!" desis Siwon tajam dan langsung saja Kibum beranjak dar kursinya tanpa mau berdebat lebih jauh lagi dengan sosok yang siap menelannya hidup-hidup.

Ah, Siwon sudah lapar rupanya.

"ada yang aneh hyung." teriak Kibum dari arah dapur

"apanya?" balas Siwon sambil juga berteriak dari ruang makan, terlalu malas untuk menghampiri Kibum.

"berasnya tak jadi nasi."

"kau lupa menutup penutupnya?"

"tidak"

"kau lupa memindahkan tombol warm ke cook?"

"tidak"

"lalu kenapa ?"

"mana aku tau, ini pertama kali aku memakai ini."

"kau tak mencolokannya ke listrik?"

"eh? Memangnya harus?"

Dug.. ..

Siwon membentur-benturkan kepalanya sendiri di atas meja makan, andai ini adalah dunia anime mungkin awan gelap sudah menyelubungi tubuh Siwon saat itu.

"hyung, apa yang kau lakukan? kepalamu bisa terluka nanti."

.

.

Sesekali Siwon melirik ke smartphone yang tergeletak di sebelahnya, matanya tak lagi focus hanya pada pekerjaannya seperti biasa.

Sepuluh menit lagi jam makan siang kantor tapi sudah cukup aneh baginya karena sejak pagi tak ada satupun panggilan masuk dari Kibum,

Ya kemarin Siwon sudah mengajarkan Kibum cara memakai smartphone, tak mengajari sepenuhnya hanya memberitahukan cara menerima telpon darinya dan cara melakukan panggilan ke nomor Siwon jika terjadi sesuatu yang gawat di apartemennya, setidaknya jika Kibum membakar sesuatu dengan segera ia akan bisa menelpop petugas gedung untuk memadamkan api itu.

Tapi ini sudah setengah hari, dan tak ada satupun panggilan masuk. Oke, ini mencurigakan bagi seorang Choi Siwon mengetahui tak ada satupun kejadian aneh yang mungkin terjadi.

Pik..pik..

Anggap ini suara Siwon yang yang sedang mengotak-atik smartphonenya, mencari nama di kontak yang pastinya kalian tak akan mengatakan bahwa Siwon menyimpan nomor Kibum dengan nama aslinya kan.

**WANTED!**

Ya nama itu yang baru saja dial oleh Siwon sebelum kemudian membatalkan panggilannya sampai hampir menghempaskan smartphonenya takut-takut Kibum sudah menganggkat panggilannya.

"aish.. mungkin dia mendengar pesanku untuk tak menyentuh apapun di apartemen." gumam Siwon meyakinkan dirinya sendiri tapi baru beberapa saat namja tampan itu kembali menatap kea rah smartphonenya yang masih belum menerima panggilan masuk.

"mungkin si bodoh itu tak mengerti." Sebuah senyum menghiasi wajah tampan Siwon saat namja itu membayangkan Kibum yang panik karena benda kotak miliknya berbunyi dan bingung dengan apa yang harus diperbuat.

Siwon tersenyum senang tapi tak lama wajahnya berubah cemas dan khawatir.

"bagaimana kalau si bodoh terluka? Dan tak sempat menghubungiku?"

"tidakk..tidak mungkin begitu tapi bagaimana kalau ada pencuri masuk? Aish.. tidak mungkin, keamanan disana sangat ketat dan lagi dia sudah kuperingatkan untuk tidak sembarangan."

"dia kan bodoh? Bagaimana kalau dia—agh…kenapa Kyu bisa menikah dengan namja bodoh begitu?" gerutu Siwon sambil memaki-maki smartphone yang tak kunjung berbunyi.

Ayolah tuan Choi katakana saja kau sedang khawatir,

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK KHAWATIR!" teriak Siwon tapi hanya kata hatinya saja yang berteriak, ayolah dia masih sadar akan keberadaanya di kantor.

"aku melakukan ini karena khawatir pada apartemenku bukan pada si bodoh itu." tegas Siwon pada dirinya sendiri sebelum menarik nafas dalam dan menekan layar hijau di smartphone miliknya.

"KAU SUDAH MENIKAH?" suara lengkingan terdengar dari sebelah Siwon, membuat namja tampan berlesung pipi itu sedikit tersentak kaget.

"a..apa-apaan kau ini Hyuk?" gerutu Siwon sambil mengusap-usap dadanya yang masih berdentum kencang, sementara Hyukjae hanya tersenyum cengar-cengir meminta pengertian dari teman satu sahabatnya itu.

"benarkah? Pantas saja kau menolak Jessica kemarin." Seorang namja berface nemo ikut bergabung meramaikan suasana,

"aku belum menikah!"

"benarkah? Padahal aku tadi mendengar kau berteriak menyesal menikahi namja bodoh itu?"

Bagus—kali ini sang raja gossip Shindong ikut bergabung bersama mereka, entah nasib sial apa yang menimpa Siwon hari ini sehingga ketiga raja gossip yang notabene adalah teman kerja Siwon juga bisa mendengar celotehannya karena seingatnya dia tak berbicara terlalu keras tadi.

Kedua namja lainnya kita sebut EunHae couple membulatkan mulutnya lucu setelah mendengar ucapan Shindong dan menatap Siwon dengan pandangan yang sedikit membuat namja itu merinding ngeri.

"a..apa?"

"oh.. pantas kau selalu menolak yeoja yang mendekatimu ataupun yang kami jodohkan."

"ternyata kau GAY!" teriak mereka bertiga berbarengan dan saat itu juga Siwon merasa bahwa tak ada harapan lagi baginya untuk menggaet yeoja cantik di kantornya.

Andai trio gossip itu menyadari awan mendung yang menggelilingi Siwon saat itu saat menyadari bahwa masa depannya akan hancur sebentar lagi, mungkin mereka tak akan tertawa bahagia diatas penderitaan namja berdimpel itu saat ini.

"tapi itu tak masalah karena sudah biasa dan yeoja-yeoja itu pasti akan senang mendengarnya." Eunhyuk menepuk pundak Siwon seolah memberikan kekuatan pada namja yang separuh roh dalam tubuhnya sudah menghilang itu.

"nah, bagaimana kalau pulang kantor nanti kita akan berkunjung ke rumah Siwon hyung untuk menemui kakak ipar kita." Usul Donghae yang langsung membuat Siwon seolah mendapat serangan jantung saat itu juga, tapi tak boleh. Siwon masih muda dan dia belum menghambur-hamburkan uang tabungannya yang banyak dan dia juga belum menikah.

Dan dengan segenap hati, Siwon membatalkan acara mati surinya saat itu. Setidaknya dia harus mencegah kiamat yang mungkin akan menyerangnya.

"aku akan mengabari yang lain!" ucap Shindong riang, dan sebelum Siwon sempat berkata satu katapun tubuh gempal itu sudah melesat jauh.

Dan demi Tuhan, Siwon belum bisa menghubungi Kibum.

Dan hari itu untuk pertama kalinya Siwon berharap semoga Kibum benar-benar berlaku ceroboh dan membakar apartemennya.

.

.

**.**

**Tbc..?**

**.**

**Hallo reader cemua..**

**Mianhe baru update. Ini sudah cepet kan? #pasang puppyeye**

**Author ketik secepatnya setelah target review sudah terpenuhi**

**Apa ini membosankan? Hayoo ngaku!**

**Review ya ? boleh juga kasih masukan dan ide cerita ke depannya ,**

**.**


End file.
